The present invention relates to sporting equipment, more particularly to a fish cutting device and associated method of using the device to rapidly cut fish into a plurality of bait pieces.
Fishing has for eons been both a profession and an avocation. In order to draw fish towards a fishing vessel, oftentimes one must rapidly cut fish into bait pieces as chum. Part of the danger in cutting a plurality of bait pieces is that the cutter may also be injured due to being tossed around during rough oceans while holding onto the knife.
A wide variety of sporting equipment devices is currently available on the commercial market and an even larger number of these types of devices are known in the art of sporting equipment devices, for example, the cutting device disclosed by Larson in U.S. Pat. No. 2,223,828; the sportsman""s combination receptable and ice chest disclosed by Doughty in U.S. Pat. No. 3,958,359; the bait storage, cooler and tackle holder arrangement disclosed by Testa, Jr. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,305,544; the portable cooler with suspended grate for ice-free storage areas disclosed by Brown and Starling in U.S. Pat. No. 5,605,056; the multiple use shelf for cooler disclosed by Steffes in U.S. Pat. No. RE32,740; and the cutting board disclosed by Gruber in U.S. Pat. No. D212,494.
While all of the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a fish cutting device having a bucket and a lid attached to the bucket in which the lid includes a bottom plate, a hinge and a top plate. The bottom plate having at least one orifice with a corresponding cutting edge set attached to the bottom plate, so that a portion of the cutting edge set traverses across the orifice in the bottom plate. The top plate having at least one convex protrusion attached to the lower surface of the top plate which is correspondingly aligned with the orifice of the bottom plate. When the lid is in a closed position then a portion of the convex protrusion is slidably inserted through a portion of the orifice of the bottom plate. Each convex protrusion also having a channel set etched in it. Each channel set of each convex protrusion having a configuration matching the corresponding cutting edge set traversing across the corresponding orifice of the bottom plate. This combination of elements would specifically match the user""s particular individual needs of making it possible to rapidly cut fish into a plurality of bait pieces. The above-described patents make no provision for a fish cutting device having a bucket and a lid attached to the bucket in which the lid includes a bottom plate, a hinge and a top plate. The bottom plate having at least one orifice with a corresponding cutting edge set attached to the bottom plate, so that a portion of the cutting edge set traverses across the orifice in the bottom plate. The top plate having at least one convex protrusion attached to the lower surface of the top plate which is correspondingly aligned with the orifice of the bottom plate. When the lid is in a closed position then a portion of the convex protrusion is slidably inserted through a portion of the orifice of the bottom plate. Each convex protrusion also having a channel set etched in it. Each channel set of each convex protrusion having a configuration matching the corresponding cutting edge set traversing across the corresponding orifice of the bottom plate.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved fish cutting device having a bucket and a lid attached to the bucket in which the lid includes a bottom plate, a hinge and a top plate. The bottom plate having at least one orifice with a corresponding cutting edge set attached to the bottom plate, so that a portion of the cutting edge set traverses across the orifice in the bottom plate. The top plate having at least one convex protrusion attached to the lower surface of the top plate which is correspondingly aligned with the orifice of the bottom plate. When the lid is in a closed position then a portion of the convex protrusion is slidably inserted through a portion of the orifice of the bottom plate. Each convex protrusion also having a channel set etched in it. Each channel set of each convex protrusion having a configuration matching the corresponding cutting edge set traversing across the corresponding orifice of the bottom plate. In this respect, the fish cutting device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for providing a means of making it possible to rapidly cut fish into a plurality of bait pieces.
The present device and method, according to the principles of the present invention, overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by providing a fish cutting device and method of using for cutting fish into bait pieces. The device comprising: a bucket and a lid attached to the bucket. The lid includes a bottom plate, a hinge and a top plate. The bottom plate has at least one orifice with a corresponding cutting edge set attached to the bottom plate, so that a portion of the cutting edge set traverses across the orifice in the bottom plate. The top plate is pivotally attached to the bottom plate. The top plate has at least one convex protrusion attached to the lower surface of the top plate which is correspondingly aligned with the orifice of the bottom plate. When the lid is in a closed position then a portion of the convex protrusion is slidably inserted through a portion of the orifice of the bottom plate. Each convex protrusion also has a channel set etched in it. Each channel set of each convex protrusion has a configuration matching the corresponding cutting edge set traversing across the corresponding orifice of the bottom plate. The method of using comprises the steps of detaching, freezing, getting, grabbing, hanging, hoisting, lifting, placing, pushing, removing, unhooking, and unlocking.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known type of fish cutting device now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved fish cutting device, which will be described subsequently in great detail, is to provide a new and improved fish cutting device which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by the prior art, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a bucket and a lid attached to the bucket. The lid includes a bottom plate, a hinge and a top plate. The bottom plate has at least one orifice with a corresponding cutting edge set attached to the bottom plate, so that a portion of the cutting edge set traverses across the orifice in the bottom plate. The top plate is pivotally attached to the bottom plate. The top plate has at least one convex protrusion attached to the lower surface of the top plate which is correspondingly aligned with the orifice of the bottom plate. When the lid is in a closed position then a portion of the convex protrusion is slidably inserted through a portion of the orifice of the bottom plate. Each convex protrusion also has a channel set etched in it. Each channel set of each convex protrusion has a configuration matching the corresponding cutting edge set traversing across the corresponding orifice of the bottom plate.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution of the art may be better appreciated.
The invention may also include a handle attached to the top plate of the lid. There are of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
Numerous objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon reading of the following detailed description of presently preferred, but nonetheless illustrative, embodiments of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompany drawings. In this respect, before explaining the current embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved fish cutting device that has all the advantages of the prior art fish cutting device and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved fish cutting device that may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved fish cutting device that has a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such multipurpose storage unit and system economically available to the buying public.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new fish cutting device that provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thererof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a fish cutting device having a bucket and a lid attached to the bucket in which the lid includes a bottom plate, a hinge and a top plate. The bottom plate having at least one orifice with a corresponding cutting edge set attached to the bottom plate, so that a portion of the cutting edge set traverses across the orifice in the bottom plate. The top plate having at least one convex protrusion attached to the lower surface of the top plate which is correspondingly aligned with the orifice of the bottom plate. When the lid is in a closed position then a portion of the convex protrusion is slidably inserted through a portion of the orifice of the bottom plate. Each convex protrusion also having a channel set etched in it. Each channel set of each convex protrusion having a configuration matching the corresponding cutting edge set traversing across the corresponding orifice of the bottom plate. This makes it possible to rapidly cut fish into a plurality of bait pieces.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved method of using comprises the steps of detaching, freezing, getting, grabbing, hanging, hoisting, lifting, placing, pushing, removing, unhooking, and unlocking.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientist, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty that characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompany drawings and description matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.